Cutest Couple on the South Side
by Love the Omni
Summary: Ever since Fiona met Veronica Fisher, she knew that something was special about her. Written for Shameless Femslash Week Day 2: AUs. This is an AU in which Kevin doesn't exist (because I can't ship Fiona/Veronica with a clear conscience if he does. Haha)


**Cutest Couple on the South Side**

Summary: Ever since Fiona met Veronica Fisher, she knew that something was special about her. Written for Shameless Femslash Week Day 2: AUs. This is an AU in which Kevin doesn't exist (because I can't ship Fiona/Veronica with a clear conscience if he does. Haha)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I actually came up with this really quickly, so I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. I didn't think I was going to write anything for Day 2. I was surprised by my sudden inspiration!

* * *

Ever since Fiona met Veronica Fisher, she knew that something was special about her. They came across each other for the first time when they worked the same shift at a night club serving drinks. Fiona usually didn't make long-lasting friends very well, but with Veronica it seemed easy.

After a night of talking on the job, Fiona found out that Veronica was from the South Side too. Veronica had dated a string of weird guys and ended up single, struggling to support herself in a small apartment close to where Fiona lived.

Fiona invited her over, and before they knew it, they hung out almost every day. Usually Fiona was too busy working or taking care of her siblings to have any fun with other people, but Veronica didn't mind. They ended up working many of the same jobs, and Veronica even helped out with the kids sometimes.

Especially after Fiona's mother, Monica, left her to take care of the kids by herself, Veronica came over to help out more than ever. She joked around and partied with them every day, helping each of the abandoned Gallagher kids to start smiling again.

Fiona was the hardest to put back together. She never let anyone see her cry. She even pretended that she was happy that her mother was gone, but V knew better. She held Fiona's hand tightly and told her that it was all going to be okay. Finally, Fiona buried her face in Veronica's shoulder and let it all out. She'd never cried so hard in her life.

After that, Fiona knew for sure that she and Veronica were meant to be best friends forever.

* * *

Time passed, and boys came and went for both girls, but neither one found someone that they liked more than each other. Veronica was the type of girl who loved sex, and she was very open about it. She and Fiona talked about all their sexcapades of the past and fantasies of the future.

Finally, Veronica was the one who finally voiced what they had both been thinking all along: "You know what, girl? _We_ should go on a date."

Fiona raised her eyebrows in surprise, but finally managed to get out a response. "O-okay!"

* * *

It didn't take long until they were known as the cutest couple on the South Side. Even though Fiona had never dated a girl before, no one in her family was surprised. With Fiona and V, it just seemed natural for them to be together. Everyone could see that they loved each other.

Veronica moved out of her shitty apartment and in with the Gallaghers she loved so much. She became an official part of the family.

She was even there when Monica finally came back with a black girlfriend of her own. She stayed strong and supported Fiona when Monica threatened to take Liam away. Monica's girlfriend, Bob, tried to argue she would be the best mother for Liam, because she's black just like him, but Veronica called her out on her bullshit. She took out her earrings and shouted about how she was just as good for Liam as Bob was. Bob may have been huge, but V had no problem with fighting her if she had , it didn't come to that. Before anyone else could say anything, the youngest Gallagher called out for his "mama," looking upset. Monica reached out for him, but he reached for Veronica instead. It was clear that everyone, even Liam, preferred Veronica to their own realized that she didn't belong with her children anymore, and she needed to let them move on with their lives. Finally, she sighed in defeat and left with her tail between her legs.

After she left, Veronica reached out for Fiona's hand just like she'd done before. Fiona pulled her in for a kiss and hugged her tightly.

The Gallaghers were all going to be okay, especially Fiona. She'd found Veronica, and everything was better when they were together.


End file.
